French Vanilla Lattes
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Helga's life couldn't be any better but something or someone is still missing. So when she goes to her favourite cafe for a french vanilla latte, is there a sweeter treat that is sitting right in front of her? SO MUCH FLUFF!


**A/N: I haven't written anything in a while and then poof this week, I was inspired. I have more than 5 one shots going at the moment. So you'll see more of me soon. ;) Just a piece of Fluffernutter! (There is such thing, its marshmallows made into a spread. In case you didn't know) So...Enjoy!**

Helga sipped her latte while staring out the café window, looking out into the street where the snow fell slowly and freely. She felt compelled to write but nothing came. Not one thought. It's been awhile since P.S 118; Helga had graduated Hillwood University with a degree in Literature and Arts. She had published two books and now working out her third. Helga wasn't a well known writer yet but she was making slow progress. Along with growing up, Helga had outgrown her young physique; she now wore her hair in long blonde waves along with a pink headband with a bow off to the side. She was a grown woman and could be a model if she wanted but nonetheless this is Helga G. Pataki. Helga had grown into a beautiful swan. Helga wore a cream colored satin blouse with a wool lined leather jacket and a pink scarf around her neck. Her dark blue jeans were damp from facing the snow and her black boots squished with every step. She had gone inside her favorite café to warm up. As she sits there, pink book open and latte being sipped, a man walks over to her.

"Hi." The stranger is confident and laid back. He was not too bad on the eyes either. His shoulders were well built and he had some muscle on his arms. His blonde hair was swept back and a blue cap stood to the side of his football shaped head. He wore the black uniform with a white apron, including the accessories like a fancy pen and paper.

"Hi." Helga mumbled; her attention focused outside. The man looked down at the pink notebook; he reached out a hand to caress the pages and the words of a freshly written poem. "Hey! Who said you could touch that, bucko?" Helga slapped his hand away and shut the book. "Now, go and leave me alone." Helga crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, not wanting to face this 'genius' who wanted to touch her book.

The man did not move but merely smiled and sat down in the booth across from her. Helga rolled her eyes at this man's persistence. "What do you wan-" Helga raised her head so she could give him a scowl that would scare his brains out but was caught off guard when green eyes caught her blue ones.

"Helga, Helga, Helga. Please tell me that is not how you treat all the waiters." Arnold shook his head and smiled.

"Ugh, well not all waiters are pests like you." Helga rolled her eyes and sipped some of her latte as her eyes glanced outside once again.

"Are you going to get something to eat?"

"Nah, I have to go. See you whenever, Football Head."

Arnold chuckled at the nickname and placed a hand hers as she got up. He saw her eyes widen and look at him. "Please stay, Helga."

"Don't you have other tables to wait on?" Her tone was sarcastic and cold but his warm hand was sending shocks of pleasure up and down her spine. The room was spinning but it was thrilling. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Helga hadn't felt this way in a long time. Deep down, she really missed him, the way he really cared for everyone but himself, his acts of chivalry and everything else but she knew she missed that train a long time ago. Arnold probably already has a strong relationship with a girl that she might never have.

"No. I am on my break." Arnold's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"At 9 o' clock in the morning? Your shift just started." Helga smirked.

"Now is the best time." He smiled a smile that made her insides melt.

"How so?" Helga had gotten tired from standing and bickering, so she plopped down on the seat.

Arnold noticed this and took the plunge. He got up from his seat and sat down next to her, not minding how close he was to her. Helga didn't notice, lost in her own thoughts while she stared at the half blank page in her notebook.

"There are many reasons why but one seems to stand out from all the rest." Arnold whispered softly into her ear, his breath warming her cheek. Helga jumped in fright and looked at him with wide blue eyes. She glanced over at the window, there was no escape. Arnold had blocked her way out and now leaning in a bit closer. "I missed you, Helga."

"Yeah, I guess I missed you too." She playfully punched him in the arm, trying to resist the urge to jump into his arms.

Arnold grinned, accepting the Pataki gesture. His knee bumped hers and he couldn't help but grin even more when she bit her lip to keep control. He grasped her soft hand, wanting to see more off this Helga he had only occasionally saw in the past. Arnold knew it was wrong but he was too caught up in the moment to use logic.

"A-Arnold isn't your break over." Helga spoke softly but this only enticed Arnold more.

"No, my boss owes me one anyway." He chuckled. "Plus I don't want it to be over, that is until you leave."

"But you are in my way, Hair Boy."

"Exactly."

"I hate you for this, you know." She scowled menacingly.

"I have been reading your books, Helga." He smirked.

"You h-have?" Helga backed away an inch.

"Yeah, funny how it's quite similar to ours." He cupped his hand to her delicate cheek and watched as she gave in, closing her eyes in content.

"What is similar to ours?" She mumbled.

"The relationship between the hero and his arch nemesis." He said simply. "I didn't really like the ending though. The reader is left hanging. She loves him but does he love her? The reader doesn't know." He leaned in, face closer to hers and breathes mingling.

"How would you rewrite it O Great One?"

"Maybe I should show you."

"Huh?"

Arnold closed the small space between them. His lips met her French vanilla latte flavored lips. Her scent intoxicated his nose with pomegranates and more vanilla. Arnold leaned more into the kiss as Helga wrapped her arms around him. He was taken to a warm vanilla universe where everything felt right. Arnold's hand held the small of her back while the other held her face close to his and played with a few strands of hair. It felt like forever but had only been a few minutes.

"Arnold! Hey Arnold!" A bellow came from the kitchen and had walked closer. "I do not pay you to make out with customers. Get your end off the seat and go serve some customers." Arnold blushed and smiled sheepishly at Helga who smiled back. Arnold's boss rolled his eyes and walked away mumbling, "Sheesh, kids today. Think they can do whatever they please."

Helga gathered her things and paid for her latte. She turned to Arnold and gave him a surprising hug. "Can't wait to see you again."

"How about I pick you up at seven?"

"You really get right to the point don't you? Fine, whatever floats your boat." She smirked and walked out, the tinkle of bells signaling she had left the café. Helga definitely had to call Phoebe and tell her the most wonderful news of the day.

Arnold stared at the door and smiled contently. He sighed, never a dull moment with Helga G. Pataki.

"Okay, Arnold. You gave me no choice but since you are standing there like an idiot and drooling all over the clean floor, I am giving you mop duty." He shoved a mop and bucket into Arnold's hands. "Don't forget to clean both bathrooms and clean that puddle of drool that you are standing in." His boss walked away still muttering things about this generation today.

**End!**

**A/N: Teehee! I had lots of fun writing this, plus I LOVE Helga and Arnold together. So...whatcha think? Please donate a review to JupiterSun11... together we can encourage myself to write more stories and fill the internet with insanity. Thank You. We can encourage insanity, one story at a time. ;) Don't worry I have no idea what I am writing half the time. Review? **


End file.
